Mama Don't Preach
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: Our golden couple decides to do the naughty and get caught. Rachel Morgan brings down hell... and is the Joe Solomon wearing the knight's armor? Meet the Joe you never knew. Rated T for mentions of the dirty.


**M**_a_**m_a_ **_D_**o_n_**_'t_** P_r_**_e_**ac**_h_

**O**_n_**e-S**_h_**o**_t_

**Song: Bust A Move (The Glee Version)**

features: _Cameron Morgan, Zachary Goode, Rachel Morgan, Joseph Solomon, Christopher Morgan, Circle of Cavan, _and _Abigail Cameron_

location: _Headmistress Morgan's office, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, Roseville, Virginia_

**

* * *

**

**Chameleon Point of View**

"I don't what is wrong with the both of you!" My mother yelled, exasperated, pacing around her office at Gallagher Academy.

"Ms. Morgan w—" Zach tried to interject before she glared at him. Yes, Zach Goode.

Zach Goode and I got into trouble. Together.

"This is one of the most idiotic and irresponsible things you have ever done Cameron!" My mother yelled at me and I bowed my head in regret and embarrassment.

"Rachel," Joe Solomon interrupted, "you're looking at this from a mother's point of view which is understandable."

Zach, my mom and I all looked up at Joe Solomon in shock. Was he… helping us out? I thought beside my mother he would be fuming with anger at our predicament.

"What are you talking about, Joe?" My mother closed her hands into fists and turned her glare toward my Covert Operations teacher.

"Well, the Circle of Cavan has been after Cammie for a good amount of time, and when we assigned Mr. Goode to protect Cameron we knew they had romantic feelings for each other, so this is partly our fault."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, JOE! WHAT THEY DID WAS INEXCUSABLE!" She shouted her face red from anger.

"Rachel, they're seventeen year old spies. Spies don't usually live long, and normal teenagers in a real high school probably do the same thing." He shrugged. "I mean, there's really no repercussions. It was a _one time thing_." He emphasized, looking at each of us in the eyes.

He switched his gaze back to my mother who was silently fuming, still glaring daggers at Mr. Solomon. "And," he continued, and I noticed a gleam in his eye, "I believe that the same thing happened with you and Chris when you were twenty-one. Only four years older." He raised his eyebrows, daring my mother to retort.

"Mr. Solomon?" Zach spoke, clearly confused, "are you saying its okay to have sex?" Instinctually my fist connected with his shoulder. I didn't even think about it.

"Zach!" I yelled, as he cradled his left shoulder.

"Of course not, Mr. Goode. I'm just saying since you were _obviously safe_ and it _won't happen_ _again_ then there is really no reason for consequences. You two have always been… linked, and lately everyone has been under stress protecting you two."

I looked at my mother. Her only response was to lean over her desk and glare at the three of us. "You got lucky. Which isn't often in the spy world." She fell back into her chair and I jumped up, taking it as my cue to leave.

Zach stepped out of my mother's office behind me. I turned to see a smirk on his face.

"So, Gallagher Girl," he started but was interrupted when Solomon slinked out of the headmistresses' door.

"For future reference Mr. Goode," he spoke, eyes level with Zach's, "I will know if you ever intend to have sex with Ms. Morgan again and _I will_ be there to use the _Sunshine_ _Maneuver_ to make sure you will never be able to have it again."

Fear clouded Zach's eyes for a second.

Sure I was wanted by the Circle of Cavan, making Zach another target, but the only thing that could scare him was threats from one of the greatest spies alive, Joe Solomon, Covert Operations teacher at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women; and my godfather.

He patted Zach on the back as he left, causing him to flinch.

I couldn't hide my laugh when I saw Joe Solomon walk away smiling. Something I'd never seen before.

I guess threatening teenage boys was a rare pastime that Joe Solomon enjoyed.

At that moment I saw the Joe Solomon that was my godfather, my father's best friend, and possibly my Aunt Abby' s boyfriend.

And I liked that momentary flash of Joe Solomon that was a priceless commodity.

* * *

Did you like?

The idea just came to me. I don't know if it's any good.

I've always wanted to explore another side of Joe Solomon, and how in depth he knew the Morgan family.

Please review.

And other authors update more please! I love reading your stories! Sorry for being a hypocrite! Haha :)


End file.
